


Chibi Mcshep - 2010-05-01 - A Little Note Before Departure

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: mcsmooch, Fanart, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaves a note before he left for battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2010-05-01 - A Little Note Before Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: implied violence about to happen.


End file.
